


Blue and Green

by MsMelodyPond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poor Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMelodyPond/pseuds/MsMelodyPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel can actually *see* Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue and Green

The only thing that Castiel didn't hate about being human was that he could see people. Angels saw souls, which were beautiful in their own right, but not unusual to him. The first face he'd ever seen was his own. Angels don't have souls, so when he was brought back he was nothing but an empty shell. 

When he became human he lost all his angelic powers, healing, flying, and strength. But he could *see* things. When he saw the Winchesters next he didn't recognize them at first. He was laying limply in a chair with this beautiful man leaning over him. He had gorgeous green eyes and his hair was messy and short.

He stared intensly like he was angry or offended but Castiel saw the worry hidden deep, deep, down.

"Don't. Do. That. Again." He ordered in a very familure voice.

"Alright." Castiel knew who he was talking to but he couldn't believe it. How could this be him? He's heard many people call him attractive but holy-father-not-in-heaven. He was perfection. 

He saw Sam lying on the floor near the closet and April not far away.

That night they'd brought him home with them. Now that 'home' was an actually building as opposed to the Impala, it felt like the end of an era. So much had changed.

He learned that night that one thing had stayed the same. 

Dean was showing him around, because Lord knows he'd get lost, and Castiel was uncomfortable. He couldn't feel any of the desire or affection he usually could and he cursed his humanity, then apologized promptly  
because without it he wouldn't be able to see how beautiful Dean was.

Looking over he caught Dean's stare. "What? What are you looking at?" He asked looking over his shoulder and back at Dean.

"I just. Missed you a lot, Cas." He said moving forward grabbing Castiels hands and making him take a few questioning steps back.

"I missed you too, Dean." He said still confused.

Dean stared a few meoments longer then closer the distance. He pushed Castiel so he was back against the wall, his lips moving fiercly against Cas's.

Dean moved one of his hands to rest on Castiel's hipbone, shoving the clothes out of his way so that spot was cleared. Everything was so much better now that he could feel everything so clearly. For once he was glad his vessel had passed, Jimmy didn't need to see this. Dean ground his hips against his, he felt the hardness and he knew what was coming next.

Dean stepped back to open the door behind him.

"And this is my room." He stared at him patiently. He was giving him an out.

Castiel stepped through the door. "The beds much bigger than the last." He said turning to raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah a bit." He said with a relieved laugh.

Castiel made the first move this time grabbing the front loops of Deans pants and pulling Dean towards him.

"We haven't been together in so long." Castiel said looking directly at Dean's lips, making his intent obvious.

Dean wasn't an idiot, and he knew body launguge like no othee, so he caught on right away. He kissed Castiel, softer than last time and pushing his hoodie off his shoulders, in turn letting his own shirt be pulled over his head. Dean moaned in anticipation, he just wanted Cas in his bed right now.But he'd waited so long he needed to take his time.

Sweet Jesus, Dean's body was so much better than he'd imagined. He was tan, and had the perfect amount of muscle. 

 

Finally naked Dean set Castiel down on the bed reaching for the lube in his nightstand. He parted Castiel's legs.

"You okay?" Dean asked, like he always did.

"I'm fine, Dean." He answered, just like always. 

Dean slipped on finger in, groaning because he just knew Cas was the tight as ever. 

"Dean." Cas fidgeted trying to get him to add another.

Dean laughed because Cas had always been impatient and thank god things hadn't changed. He did what was asked. Castiel arched his back and gasped. This one always burnt a little. Castiel felt Dean pull them out only to shove them back in. He switched his angle hitting that spot. Cas gave a sharp moan, how on earth did he go months without this? Dean added another and it hurt worse than two, but he was still hitting that spot.

After another minute the pain subsided. 

"Dean. Now." He huffed angriliy.

Dean chuckled and aligned himself, pushing in slowly. 

*

"I love you, Cas." Dean mumbled into Castiel's hair, finally having gathered his wits.

"I know Dean. I love you too." The former angel replied.

Silence.

Then, "Cas, can I ask you something?" Dean asked hesitently.

"Of course."

"When you woke up, you looked suprised, kinda like you didn't know what you were seeing." Dean prompted in his 'tough-guy' voice.

"I *didn't* know what I was looking at."

"But we've known each other for years." He said sitting back, his eyes gaurded.

"Dean.. angels see things differently than humans. We see your souls, because that's what's important to us. The only people I'd ever seen are my vessel and Sam."

"Oh." He said, eyebrows creasing. The tone he used had so many layers, Castiel couldn't hope to figure them all out.

*

"Cas you can't stay." Dean said, pain and anger clear in his beautiful face.

Well, at least he got to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this drunk sooo sorry if it sucks.


End file.
